Legend of the Great Dog Demons
by Riley Crest
Summary: Kagome tells the story of how dog demons came into existence. A little bit on the strange side... o.O T for some suggestive themes.


Riley Crest

Legend of the Great Dog Demons

Warning: contains SLASH (boys gettin' it on) and INCEST (family members gettin' it on)

Disclaimer: I call the plot!

Random quote: "Ooohhh, now this is gonna be lovely."

*___*

"Green hills rolled gently into one another, rosy flowers dotting chosen areas. A worn dirt path winded around and around to a narrow stream. The sun gazed softly down on the earth, where birds sang and small woodland creatures came from their forest covering to drink at the crystal water. It was a happy looking day; no clouds to mark the perfect blue of the overhead sky and a slight breeze to cool the weary traveller going his way.

It was quiet except for those of natural sounds, and the melodious hum of a young lady as she dangled her dainty feet into the cold stream. One would have mistaken her calmness for madness if they had seen the beast who lay beside her, a great dog which she ran her small white over.

The girl removed her feet from the water and stood to free herself of her clothing. She quickly removed the layers of her kimono and began heading into the stream. Hissing at the coldness, she sat down and leaned her head back to wet her hair, before quickly resurfacing. She shivered, and considered getting out, but reached for her bathing supplies all the same. Rubbing the expensive and scented lard soap over her body and in her hair, she cleaned herself as well as she could in the icy water. Holding her breath, she once again submerged her head so that her hair would streak free of the soap. Shivering, the girl stood and wrapped her cloak about herself, and then pulled over her bag. She rummaged around before finding a thick cloth that she rolled out on the ground to step on. She redressed, this time in a light yukata, and slipped her little black geta shoes on. Satisfied that she looked like the daughter of a lowly merchant, and not the all-powerful shogun, she replaced all of her strewn contents into her bag and sent it, and the dog, away.

Still humming the same tune, she continued down the path beside the stream, heading into the tiny village ahead. She caught site of the boy she was looking for instantly. Lowering her head, she moved closer to him shyly. She was coming up beside him on the opposite side of the street when she raised her eyes to meet his for only a second.

Intrigued, the boy excused himself from his company and followed her. She took him down the same path she had come, regularly glancing back and smiling. She came upon the stream before she turned around fully, and raised her hands to untie the sash at her tiny waist. The yukata fell open and she layed back onher elbows, and motioned with her finger for the boy to come closer. He complied, dropping items of his cothing as he neared. Finally free of all material, the boy lay gently on top of his captive as he prepared to enter her. However, with a mighty growl the great dog came rushing back, and jumped onto the boy. The boy and dog fell over, fighting, until the dog caught hold of the boy's throat and ripped it out.

The young lady screamed at the horror her pet and friend had done, and turned wildly on him with a curse.

"You beast!" She shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the shocked animal, " You have killed my only love! For this treachery I condemn you- you'll hold the form of a powerful and beautiful being, but the raging madness of this killing monster. May you never breed without murdering your spouse, and may all your children retain this curse! Go, demon, away from me, and live out your miserable days in heed of this one warning: beware of love, it will be your downfall."

The dog shivered and moaned as the curse ran through his body. Letting out a loud yelp, he fell and writhed as his body stretched and took on a new shape. The fur that had once covered him grew long and full on top of his human head, a silvery glow sparkling from the sun's incessant shining. His entire body shifted to reveal a young man, and his howl was no longer held the guttural tone it once did, but instead an even baritone sounded past his lips. He shot up and ran away from his mistress. He lived as a theif, starving and changing with each night. He was agile and strong, but frighteningly so. His features were striking and women and children were terrified of his demonic appearance, while men tried to hunt him down. He murdered by the thousands, till he was so tired that he came to a farmers home and laid down at the doorstep, waiting for death.

Instead a young girl found him and cared for him in her ignorance. She grew to love him as he grew to love her, and slowly she became as he was over time. At the peak of their love, they mated, and the demoness grew large with child. Fearful for his beloved, the demon told his wife how the curse came to be, and made her promise that if he did try to murder her, she would use everything in her power to protect herself and their unborn pup or pups. The woman agreed, and waited agonizingly for the day she knew she would have to kill her husband. Finally, the night before she would give birth, her husband came at her in a rage, but she was prepared, and brought him down quickly. She gave birth to a boy and girl while weeping, and raised her childen to their sixth year before departing the world to join her dead love. The children understood their mother's leaving, and set out to find the witch that had cursed their father.

After many years, their journey came to an end at a well, where a lady sat against, humming quietly to herself. At seeing the demons approaching her, she jumped up and began to shout. "Come no closer, and return to the hell from which you both came!"

The young demons explained to the woman that they were not their parents, and would offer their life in servitude in exchange for her lifting the curse of killing their mates.

The young woman accepted their offer, and told them that her only condition was that they and all of their offspring following them would worship her as a goddess. And so the deal was done, and the great Goddess Rainami was created, along with her trusted slaves and companions, the inuyoukais Itashi and Daigin.

The two demons grew strong and mated together. Daigin gave birth to many beautiful daughters and three powerful sons:Taro, Yasashiku and Inutaishou.

Itashi and Daigin raised their sons to be strong and great leaders. With the help of their children, the great demons conquered Japan and what is now known as China, and divided it into four lands. Itashi and Daigin ruled in northwestern China, which was called the Great North.

Taro ruled with his sister and wife Akina in southwestern China and they called it the Eastern Kingdom.

Yasashiku ruled with his sister and wife Hisa in southern Japan, and they called it the Southern Kindom.

But yound Inutaishou ruled his domain alone, and his family told him he could not become king of his lands till he married. Though he had many lovers and many children, the youngest demon remained unwed, and humans overtook the Western domain.

One human woman named Izayoi overtook the demon's heart, and he sought his parents approval in marrying her.

The great demons looked on in disgust at their son's pick in a bride, and refused him their blessing. Outraged, Inutaishou mated with the human regardless, and she bore him a halfbreed son named Inuyasha.

Knowing that this child was not a true descendant of the Goddess Rainami's curse, and that she would be angry at this insult, Itashi and Daigin chose their favorite of Inutaishou's many bastards, and called him Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection. They instructed him that the greatest glory he could achieve in life would be to kill his disgraceful and insulting half-brother in the honorable name of his Goddess, and she would then return greatness to his father's name, and look upon Sesshoumaru with favor for the rest of his days. So the young demon trained and trained to become so powerful that no demon would be able to defeat him, including the undersirable Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to grow into a real challenge, and then attacked him. They fought many battles, and it is still unknown to this day who the victor was. Some who favor Sesshoumaru say that he killed Inuyasha with a mighty slash of his sword, Tokijin, while others say that the half-breed Inuyasha took his elder brother down with a deadly strike of his sharp claws.

One thing is for certain, the most evil of the two died, and Western Japan has been peaceful ever since."

Kagome finised her report with a smal bow, and beamed at her friends. "Well? Did you guys like it?"

Sango, Rin and Shippou clapped, while Miorku and Inuyahsa laughed. Sesshoumaru, however, raised a disapproving eyebrow at the human girl.

"What makes you think that this is the history of this Sesshoumaru's great family?" He asked, crossing his arms in a slightly (and oddly) childish way.

Kagome smiled gently at the demon lord and placed her paper back into her backpack. " I don't, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's just a paper for my imaginative writing class at school in my time. And besides, I couldn't really tell them the truth, now could I?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "And what is the truth, human?"

"Why, that the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru decided his brother was too cute to kill, and mated with him instead."

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk grace his normally stoic features. This human knew her stuff.

*___*

XD

I'm sorry, I started to think about where dog demons came from and this just would not leave my head. Ah, review if it's not too worthless... haha, I crack myself up with the stuff that comes out of my head...

-Riley


End file.
